clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock
The Dock is a room in Club Penguin and is most popular on the server Sleet. It is a big, empty room consisting of snow, trees at the bottom right, and a boat for the game Hydro Hopper. Since it is mostly a big open space, the Dock is usually always decorated for parties. Trivia *There is a small box under a pile of snow on the dock next to the boat. It's always been there, but no one knows why. Background The Dock is one of the original areas which existed from the Beta Testing era. The Dock has forests behind it, and the Tallest Mountain can be viewed from here. Parties The Dock is always decorated for any party, look below for the some of the parties and decorations: 2006 *Winter Luau 2006 - A shack giving out free Hawaiian Leis. *Summer Party 2006 - 3 red and blue tents, a fish with an apple in its mouth, two more rubber rings and two red and blue surfboards. *Christmas Party 2006 - An ice skating rink, a cave in the east, a snowman, more snow than usual and a table with cups of coffee. 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 - Free Shamrock Hats, green planks and rubber rings and a washing line with Shamrocks on. *Pirate Party 2007 - Two flags, barrels, balloons, a treasure chest, planks, and an anchor. *Summer Kickoff Party 2007 - A massive sand-castle with a moat and the rubber rings in the opposite place. *Water Party 2007 - Water pumps, a glass floor in the middle of the Dock and palm trees on it. *Camp Penguin - Signs, tracks, tables and a mini-kitchen. *Fall Fair 2007 - The games Grab and Spin and Ring the Bell, balloons, Juice Stand and a new entrance to Hydro Hopper. *Surprise Party 2007 - Craters, cacti, and a pale of hay. 2008 *Sub-Marine Party 2008 - A boat, Inflatable Fish, a Blue Background, shells and Sea Plants. *April Fools' Party 2008 - Poles and signs saying "GO REALLY FAST" and "SUPER SPEED". *Club Penguin Improvement Project - Same as April Fools 2008, but penguins were Green Puffles. *Rockhopper's Arrival Party - Background of Gary, Rockhopper and Yarr, The Migrator Aqua Grabber, red tracks, an anchor, a treasure chest and a barrier. *Medieval Party 2008 - Anvils, a signpost and two carts. *Water Party 2008 - A snow castle with water surrounding it. *Music Jam 2008 - A pink Stage, electric and acoustic guitars, drums, stars, and a pink walkway. *Penguin Games 2008 - A sign saying "BREAK TIME", a Fresh Ground Coffee stand, a track, tables, and chairs. *Fall Fair 2008 - Same as the Fall Fair 2007. *Halloween Party 2008 - A cemetery with pumpkins and one big pumpkin with a face. *Christmas Party 2008 - Same as the 2006 Christmas Party. 2009 *Winter Fiesta 2009 - Plants, three walls, a mat, a DJ stand, boomboxes and a barbeque. *Puffle Party 2009 - A furry Puffle and Penguin Play Area. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 - A pot of gold and loads of shamrocks. *Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009 - Clumps of snow and a sculpture of penguins with Puffles. *April Fools' Party 2009 - A box which out came another box and another and so on, two snow sculptures, and one clump of snow. *Medieval Party 2009 - Same as Medieval Party 2008. *Adventure Party 2009 - A river boat. *Music Jam 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *Festival of Flight 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *The Fair 2009 - Ring the Bell, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand. *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt - Orange sky. *Halloween Party 2009 - Same as 2008, but with frequent thunder and storms. *Holiday Party 2009 - A place for penguins to skate around. There is a fire, and some hot chocolate or coffee on a table. 2010 *Puffle Party 2010 - A huge puffle condo. *Penguin Play Awards 2010 - An interviewing area. This is where the Press Hat is found. *April Fools' Party 2010 - A painting area. The snowballs changed to paint balloons. This is where the Red Propeller Cap is found. *Medieval Party 2010 - A blacksmith area. *Island Adventure Party 2010 - A planning area for ships. *Music Jam 2010 - An electro-themed stage. *The Fair 2010 - Ring the Bell, Puffle Shuffle, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand. 2011 *Wilderness Expedition 2011 - It hosted the entrance to the Glade. *Puffle Party 2011 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on. *April Fools' Party 2011 - If you threw paint balloons at a white board, you will get a Purple Propeller hat. *Earth Day 2011 - It was the habitat of the African Painted Dog. *Medieval Party 2011 - There were carriages cars. *Music Jam 2011 - A big Stage. *Island Adventure Party 2011 - A ship and a walking crabs. *The Fair 2011 - There were Spin To Win, Ring The Bell and Puffle Shuffle games. *Halloween Party 2011 - A big pumpkin patch. *Card-Jitsu Party - An entrance to the Ninja Headquarters. There was a glitch for a period of time during the Card-Jitsu Party making the room a white, blank expanse until it was fixed. 2012 *Underwater Expedition - As the actual Beach was underwater, it was used as a substitute Beach, and it also held a diving board. There was trash in the water, which you could help pick up for a free background. *Puffle Party 2012 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on. *Medieval Party 2012 - the whole dock looked like swampy wet forest with Fairy Branch (Slingshot). The Hydro Hopper turned into a massive leaf. *Meteor Crash Landing - a Giant Purple Meteor hit the Dock on June 7. 2012 *Marvel Super Hero Takeover - There were gray clouds near the Town Center and buildings also. *Before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Dubstep was seen here tied to balloons. *At the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Dock is full of watermelons. Gallery 2005 rocketsnail-images-cp-dockCp-dock.jpg|As seen in a very early sneak peek by Rocketsnail http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/07/26/sneak-peek-part-8/ 2006 Image:I221878096_8039_2.jpg|During the Winter Luau 2006 Image:Summer Party 2.jpg|Sneak peek for Summer Party 2006. It did not actually look like that. haloweenparety.png|During the Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Dock.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Dock.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Pirate dock.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007 Dockwp2007.png|During the Water Party 2007 Dock-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin 2007 Carnival Dock.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Yee Haw Dock.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 Christmas2007dock.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 Cpunderwaterdock.jpg|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 SPP05.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Dock.jpg|During the April Fools' party 2008 Pirate dock.jpg|During the Rockhopper's Arrival Party Medieval Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Themed Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Pgdock.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Dockchristmas.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Dock Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Dock Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Dock St Patricks.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Dock af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-dock.png|During the Music Jam 2009 Fof9.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 Ff092.jpg|During the The Fair 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 PPADock.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Dock aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 IAPDock.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|During The Fair 2010 dockWDOP.png|The dock at the Water Dojo Opening Party 2010 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Dock.jpg|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 after the whiteout glitch was fixed. 2012 Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.43.53 AM.png|During Underwater Expedition Screenshot 527.png|During Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot 1317.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Screenshot_1457.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover Fruit Dock.jpg|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Pins *Balloon Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Cardboard Box Pin *Magnifying Glass Pin *Frog Pin *Snow Globe Pin *Tiki Mask Pin *Tropical Feather Pin *Camera pin *Windmill Pin See also *Beach *Hydro-Hopper *Ski Village *Town SWFs *Dock *The St. Patricks Day 2008 *The April Fools Day Party 2008 *The Water Party 2008 *The Pirate Party 2008 *The Puffle Party 2009 *The St. Patricks Day Party 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *Before The Adventure Party 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Music Jam 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 Sources and references Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:2005